Optical laser rangefinders are often used by golfers to measure distance to a flagstick or other hole features. In most situations, the general location of the green is static, and thus may be contained in cartographic data, but the exact location of the hole on the green changes from day to day. Accurately measuring the distance to a flagstick in the hole can be difficult for a number of reasons, including the small cross-sectional area of the flagstick for targeting, a significant distance between a user and the hole, hand jitter of the user, or the obscuring effect of environmental objects such as trees.